tenzarihyugafandomcom-20200214-history
Tenzari-Hyuga-Wiki
Name Origins Tenzari Hyuga. Tenzari is name comes from two of the most powerful Oc's introduced in an author's life time book. Tenzari's name comes from her mom, Kenzy Hyuga. Ten (Ten is known as a number and to represent an age or date) Zari means filled with tons of energy. This was decided on the day her Mom named her that, as a reminder of her past life with her team but the main meaning of her name is "Heavenly Advisories". Hyuga meaning "Towards The Sun." Tenzari Hyuga is an Fictional O. Character that revolves around the Naruto Universe in her own books called Tenzari's Ninja Collection. Personality Tenzari is a carmel skinned girl with two brown pigtails going down the side of her shoulders. She's adventeruous, funny and outgoing. Her bright personality allows thers to be drawn to her in many ways. Some may indicate this as her role of being a very outspoken person and has the common natural trait of a leader. She never holds back any of her thoughts or words towards anyone except her mom, she'll tell you what's exactly on her mind. Even in the darkest hour or times Tenzari, always tries her best to remain positive and happy. She never likes it when her friends around her seem down so she approaches them in many awkward ways. Her outgoingness kicks in all the time whenever she wanders off to new areas to explore. She's often polite to her surperiors. She's also very tatical in sticky situations, according to her sister Kiya Hyuga "Tenzari always wanted to be the best adventurer she saw in the movies and now she's making it happen in real life by forming alliances with the four guardians from another universe." Her adventerous personality isn't exactly an "Okay let's go adventure!" type, she shows it in many ways such as not wanting to go through a sewer to reach her father's secret underground hide-out. Tenzari never really quakes in the tenacity of danger. She always over thinks her moves, strategizing them step by step as she progresses through them, another perfect example of this was shown in "Tenzari and The Sister Of Vengeance, Chapter 7: Kiya's Resolution." Tenzari and her friend Soya were asked to sit out a mission which was to protect the burning Konoha from intruders, that was cut short when a Women with medium brow hair and amber eyes tried attacking them. Tenzari instructed Soya to go find her sister Kiya just in case something like this was to happen. The lady's name is Sarah West, a in a way she's am ex-Jonin. Soya took off to find Kiya, leaving Tenzari all alone to face such a deadly opponent. Sarah said herself "How pity, that girl could have helped you survive longer. I have to admit your truly fearless but that's your problem." Her intelligent plays a critical role to how well she's able to adapt to an enemies fighting pattern, solve hard math problems no one else can solve. It normally kicks i at the most random times in the series so we don't get to see her intelligent side much but we know by following her along in each installment that it's more like a passive thing. Tenzari can be over confident about a lot of things- including in battle. Many readers have sensed Tenzari is most likely the one character who isn't really a character but a more relatable one. She's incredibly helpful to others including strangers she barely knows but it mostly kicks in when her Mom or Aunties needs help with cooking. Tenzari's carefree side, over confident and joking side allows others to trust her easily and she does just the same without hesitation. Tenzari Encourages her friends to keep pushing themselves past their limits, to never give up and believe in themselves. She encourages everyone like a leader of a team and that's why everyone trusts her. Her imaginative side always kicks in whenever she's sleeping. She sees images, hears voices and roam freely in her dreams. This is noted when one is knowing they're asleep allowing them to enter into the "lucid dreaming state." Abilities Her known abilities are Eight Trigrams sixty-four palms guard, Rotation, Eight Trigrams: Sky palms, Water Style: Dragon Vortex Jutsu, Fire Bird, Heaven's Kick of pain. Gentle Fist, Twin Lion's Fist, Eight Trigrams sixty- four palms, Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms, and Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Family Tree Kenzy Hyuga (Mother), Hinata Hyuga (Auntie), Hanabi Hyuga (Auntie), Naruto Uzumaki (Uncle by marriage), Kushina Uzumaki (GrandMother by marriage) Minato Namikaze (GrandDad by marriage), Boruto Uzumaki (Cousin), Himawari Uzumaki (Cousin), Mark Hyuga (Father), Hiashi Hyuga (GrandFather) Siblings Kiya Hyuga is her big sister and only sibling. Birthday Her birthday is January 15th, 2004. She's a Capricorn, Capricorn is the tenth house on the Zodiac Wheel. Books Tenzari has appeared in numerous books online created by an very interesting author. You can search these Books on google. Some books She's even been partnered with in other author's books to get her reputation up. Tenzari's Ninja Collection: Thing's That's Kept A Secret Tenzari's Ninja Collection 2: The Tenzari Chronicles Tenzari's Ninja Collection 3: Kiya's Big Bash Tenzari's Ninja Collection 5: Across Dimensions Tenzari and The Sister Of Vengeance The Great Ninja War Handbook Read and enjoy Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse